The Next Generation
by ianthinarum
Summary: Read about the life of Hunter Carstairs, James Herondale, Anna Herondale and Viktoria Kyoai. Prequel to my 'A Matter of Time' story. (Not necessary to read A Matter of Time before reading) Includes OC's Part of my NG series
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my new story. It is still following my Next Generation characters, but is set before 'A Matter of Time'. Technically, 'A Matter of Time' doesn't actually happen (You know, it was a fanfiction of my fanfiction) so, yeah…**_

_**To Gem- I'm sorry for not including you in my last Authors Note of 'A Matter of Time'. I'm afraid I put you down as guest, which I only realised once I had posted the Epilogue. I am really sorry for that. Also, I love Hunter as well, he can be quite, er, entertaining to write about, as you will see in this story (If you are reading it I mean) also, have you considered making a Fanfiction account? That way, I could reply to your reviews by PM instead of at the start of each chapter. Just a suggestion **___

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Infernal Devices characters. James and Anna are my creations, whilst Hunter and Viktoria are the property of DarkAngelBlackWings. **_

The Next Generation- Chapter One

James Herondale threw his gleaming dagger, watching as it cut through the air. Hunter Carstairs caught it skilfully by its handle, before tossing it back to James with the same grace. It was like a deadly version of the game catch; instead of using a game ball, they were using a razor- sharp dagger that could slice through their skins like a knife cutting through butter. They continued this for a while in thoughtful silence, both of their thoughts aimed at one thing, the fact that both Tessa Carstairs and Will Herondale had held each other and cried this morning.

James had never seen his father cry before. It just wasn't something that Will Herondale did. Well, at least not around his son anyway. It was an oddity, a concerning one. He knew Hunter had only seen his mother cry once before, and the brunette couldn't really remember it, having been around four at the time.

In his distraction, James did not notice that his next throw was a bit sloppy and it sliced through the air with a fumble. He, did, however, notice Hunter's yelp of pain and blinked, mind snapping back to the present as alarm coursed through him. Hunter held his hand up to inspect the deep gash on his palm, watching as blood, thick and scarlet, dripped steadily from his hand onto the training room's scratched floorboards, where the dagger, which had obviously been hastily dropped, had clattered onto its side.

James scrambled over to his _parabatai _and grabbed the seventeen- year- olds hand, leaning over it as he dragged his stele out from the inside of his coat. The two teenagers had not been training in gear (Always a mistake, but James had thought they were too good to wear it) and James was glad, because it was much easy to find his stele in his coat then in his weapons belt. (Hunter said that this was odd, for the stele compartment on the weapons belt was _made _for easy access)

James quickly drew an _iratze, _watching as Hunter's pale skin closed back over to leave nothing but a thin, pink line where the wound had just moments before been. Hunter mumbled a quick thanks, withdrawing his hand and ducking down to pick up James's dagger. As he stood up straight again, a bright smile lit his face at something behind James. The ravenette looked over his shoulder to see his sixteen year old sister, Anna, dancing her way over to them, her customary smirk fixated on her pretty face.

"James, will you take me to the new bookstore that opened in town?" Anna asked sweetly, and the sound was like acid in James's ears. He knew Anna was never sweet, or kind (At least not to him anyway) and knew she was not simply asking him to take her to the marketplace.

"Why? You can go on your own" He pointed out. "You are not a baby, Anna"

Anna tilted her chin up haughtily. "I know that, oh dearest brother" She snapped frostily. "I merely wanted to spend time with you. And Hunter, of course" She said, nodding respectfully towards the tall boy behind James, who seemed thrown by his sudden appearance in the two siblings conversation.

James crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his iridescent blue eyes at his sister, who matched him with a nearly identical glare. Anna hated it when James gave her the 'Big Brother Look' as if she were a child that was being a consistent pain in the ass. Hunter stepped forward, as always being the peacemaker between the two of his friends. He knew that even this disagreement, as little as it may be, could turn the training room into a full-blown battlefield within minutes.

"I'll take you, Anna" He said quickly, ignoring James as he glowered in his direction. "I have been meaning to go there anyway, I have since it opened."

Anna looked as if Christmas had come early. She nodded her head eagerly, a wide smile upon her face. Hunter grinned at her obvious enthusiasm and James frowned. He honestly couldn't say he disliked the idea of her sister having a crush on Hunter, because he assumed Hunter would never lead her on. However, that didn't mean he thought they should be alone together, even if they wouldn't technically be alone in a crowded marketplace.

Hunter must have realised what was on the blue eyed boy's mind- he _always _knew when something was bothering James- and gave him a reassuring look, as if to say _don't- worry- I- won't- let- her- jump- me. _James gave him a smile, but offered to come along with them as well. After a slight argument of whether or not he should be allowed to come, especially from Anna (Well, if you were going to come anyway, why did you argue?) then they each left to get ready.

/\

James and Hunter- now dressed in more presentable clothing than three year old tattered clothing- were discussing what they saw that morning in lowered voices as they walked down the halls to the front doors of the Institute. James shook his head, black hair flying, at Hunter's thought, that maybe someone in the Enclave had died. James didn't think it would warrant such a reaction from Tessa and Will.

"I think it might have something to do with the past" James said slowly, tearing his eyes away from his best friend to look down the hall as he discussed his theory. "I think it might have something to do with our parents."

"Well, of course it would have something to do with our parents, they were the ones who were cry- Oh" Hunter's eyes widened in realisation as James gave him a pointed look. "You mean my father and-"

"My mother, yes" James finished, tone of voice flat. His father had never told James much about his mother, even though he was nearly eighteen and Will had remarried and had another child. James would understand the whole thing a whole lot better if his father had not married Tatiana- surely it couldn't be too painful if he were able to fall in love with another?

"James, you don't think it is the day they died, do you?" Hunter asked silver eyes like plates in his face as he stared at his _parabatai. _James didn't answer him, flinging his arm out to stop Hunter as Tessa came into view at the other end of the corridor, leading a _very _pretty girl with wild, scarlet red hair towards the drawing room.

Hunter glanced at James suspiciously, seeing the way the blue-eyed boy's interest had instantly been peaked. "Who do you think that was?" He asked.

James turned to him, a grin playing at his lips. "I don't know, but you bet I'll find out"

Hunter sighed. James always did like red-heads.

_**And that is the start of my Next Generation story. :D I hope you like it, I had fun writing this. So WHO could the pretty red-head girl that Tessa is showing around BE? Hmmmmm… I'll let you take a guess.**_

_**P.S**_

_**When I say, 'We accept fanfictions of our fanfictions', I mean that people can write up a fanfiction on James, Anna, Viktoria or Hunter, and PM me if they want to give it to me, I will give you my email, so you can send it through there. I am honoured when people do this, because, I usually think it means they like my stories.**_

_**Thank you to all of those who reviewed my 'A Matter of Time' story, it meant a lot. **_

_**Please, I really like it when people review, and this story is fun to write, so please, please review! (Can you tell I'm desperate?)**_

_**Theah – I hope you enjoyed this…. The bitch cut me. **_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**VioletBlueEyes **____** xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to Steampunkgirl198 for reviewing my story! A Matter of Time was kind of like a random time-travel fanfiction I wrote, it isn't actually necessary to the story at all. It was just something I chose to write whilst bored. Thank you, I've always thought my writing was terrible, so it is good to get some positive feedback on it.**_

_**Gem- Oh okay, that's okay. **____** And yeah, Hunter is a really sweet character! I'm sorry by the way, because a lot of James is to come, not Hunter :/ James is my favourite! **___

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ID.**_

The Next Generation- Chapter Two.

Anna danced along in front of the two seventeen- year- olds, her long blonde hair rippling in the sunlight like shimmering gold ink being spilt down her back. Hunter was smiling as she curiously swooped down to survey a dying flower, crushing it under her foot as if she were putting it out of its misery. James, walking beside Hunter, was wearing a look of thoughtfulness. Hunter knew his mind was still on the red head girl from earlier.

When they arrived at the markets, James immediately parted with his sister and best friend, strolling over to a stand that sold decorative weapons. He had never been much of a book person like the others, preferring to be in the midst of action then to read about it. Hunter and Anna walked into the bookstore and Anna gazed around in awe at the hard-covered, freshly printed, wonderful smelling volumes. Hunter grinned as she eagerly darted towards the nearest shelf, running her fingers across the spines.

"_Romeo and Juliet, a Tale of Two Cities, Little Women_…" She muttered, as if ticking them off in her head. She did this every time a new store opened, as if she were checking to see if it had the same glossary of tomes as the Institute's library. Hunter knew that the London one had had more than the Wales, thousands more. But they had been some of the first things to burn in the momentous Institute fire of 1879.

"_Emma, Wuthering Heights, the Count of Monte Cristo, Sense_ _and Sensibility_…"

Hunter chuckled lightly, ambling over the Herondale girl in amusement. Anna glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled widely. Hunter reached up to the shelf above her and took down a book, a smirk playing on his lips.

"_Anna Karenina_" He said, holding it out to her. She rolled her eyes, but took it anyway, checking her purse for how much pocket money she had. She smiled brightly once she was finished counting.

"I have enough for at least five new books!" She exclaimed in delight, bouncing excitedly. Hunter laughed once more at her enthusiasm and told her to pick some then. All the titles she had named were already on her bookshelf at home, as well as _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Jane Eyre. _He was not sure if this shop would have any books that Anna had not read.

It must have, however, because Anna had indeed found exactly five new books that she had never read before and was clutching them to her chest like they were her most prized possession. She chatted animatedly to Hunter about them as they left the bookshop, the cashier watching them go with a look of the deepest envy.

"_Les Miserables_ and _the Time Machine_ and _Vanity Fair_…" She sighed in content. Patting the books lovingly, she looked up at Hunter, her iridescent blue eyes shining with joy. "I am the happiest I have ever been"

"I thought the happiest you had ever been was when Hunter kissed you on your thirteenth birthday"

James had now joined them, his eyes bright and cheeks red. He glanced over his shoulder at the young woman at behind the sweet selling stand and she gave him a wink. He flushed deeper and turned back to his fellow Shadowhunters.

"Not anymore" Anna declared, thrusting the books into her brother's face. "Look, _the Scarlet Letter_!"

Anna apparently hadn't noticed the exchange between the woman and James, but Hunter had and raised an eyebrow. James gave him a barely there shake of his head: _Don't ask. _Hunter shrugged, tilting his head up to gaze at the rapidly darkening sky. It was odd for Wales to see rainfall during April, but it happened on occasion.

"That's wonderful, Annie" James smiled, slinging an arm over his sister's thin shoulders. Anna flushed slightly with anger.

"Do _not _call me Annie, Jamie" She snapped. James grimaced at her, he was going to retort (Don't call me _Jamie, Annie_) But after a huff of irritation from Hunter thought better of it. They started forward for home, but after a while were distracted.

Anna, who had been lagging a few metres behind the boys, while reading the back of her books, gave a startled shriek. James whirled around, thrusting his into his coats inner pocket then cursed the fact he hadn't brought any weapons with him, hadn't thought he would need any. But it didn't matter anyway, for Anna seemed to be handling the situation on her own.

A man, dirty, incredibly thin and with a disgusting smile, had grabbed her arm. Whether he was going for her purse (Which, while pretty, cost less than one of her books) or for she, herself, James did not know. For she had lashed out instantly, smacking the man hard across the face with her copy of _the Vanity Fair_. He turned angry, grabbing at her wrist with a tight grip.

Hunter lurched forward, but was not as fast as James, who pounced on the man, punching him in the face with a resounding crack. Anna grabbed his shoulder, meaning to tug him away, to say '_leave it, it is fine', _but James shrugged her off and attacked the man again. Hunter stared in horror as James laid his fist against the man's face again and again, with only one thought crossing his mind: _By the Angel, he'll kill him._ Hunter scrambled forward, and with the help of Anna, dragged James away by his arms and the back of his jacket.

"Are you completely _insane?"_ Anna exclaimed, shaking her head at him, expression astonished and slightly frightened. Anna never saw her brother do anything like that; he liked to negotiate rather than attack. Hunter stared at him with open-mouthed incredulous. James didn't seem to notice, for he was still glaring loathingly at the man who lay cowering on the grey concrete a metre away. "You looked as if you were going to kill him!"

James turned away in disgust, and Hunter could have sworn he heard the blue eyed boy say "I was going to". Hunter and Anna exchanged worried glances behind his back.

James was feeling odd. He felt as if he were outside his body, watching everything from somebody else's perspective. He saw himself, with a dark expression and tensed figure, and his saw his sister, anxiously glancing behind her at the beaten man, to Hunter, back to James. He saw Hunter, reaching out to lay a hand on his _parabatai_'s shoulder and for him to shrug it off. James had never felt this before, it was confusing him, and it hurt his head to think about, for he could not really be outside his own body, could he?

"James" Hunter said cautiously, running a hand through his thick brown hair. "I think we should go home now, okay?"

James nodded. He had wanted to go home anyway. Maybe if he had a good sleep, he would find himself back in his body and without the urge to kill any man that ever even _glanced _at his sister again.

/\

By the time they arrived home, James seemed almost back to normal, save that he was unusually quiet and kept clenching and unclenching his fists almost nervously. Once they were inside the basilica's holy walls, James excused himself, saying lamely that he needed to shower and sleep. Hunter wasn't sure this was quite why James wanted to get away from them- It was more likely he wanted to get away from their troubled glances than anything else. James hated people worrying about him.

Hunter walked Anna to her room, stopping outside her door and leaned against the doorframe to look at the petite blond girl. Anna heaved a sigh, resting her back against her door and gazed up at him.

"James was acting a bit… strange today" Hunter said, sighing, not knowing how else to put what had happened on the street.

"He was acting like a complete whack- job" Anna replied, tone hard. Hunter knew under that stiffness she was alarmed. She may not show it often, but she truly did care for her brother. Hunter reached over to her and brushed a lock of her curly gold hair out of her face.

"I'm sure he will be fine" He said comfortingly. Anna closed her eyes as Hunter's hand ghosted down the side of her cheek to drop back to his side.

"I hope so" She murmured softly, opening her eyes to look at the silver- eyed boy. "He looked wild, Hunter. Like he completely lost his mind"

"I know" He muttered gently, pulling her in for a hug. "But he'll be fine. You Herondale's always have been a tough lot"

Anna giggled slightly into his neck, her breath grazing where neck met shoulder. Hunter stiffened somewhat at the reaction it caused from his body and his mind. "Anna…"

She pulled back slightly to gaze up at him with wide, bottle- blue eyes. "Yes?" she asked, tone changing from one of soft concern to a purr in a matter of seconds at the look of desire on his face. Hunter swallowed, unconsciously bending lower until their bodies were pressed tightly together.

/\

James marched up the stairs to his room, hands deep in his freshly laundered trousers. He had just bathed and was fully prepared to have a nice, long nap. The feeling of being disconnected from his body had not eased, and he felt drawn in the direction of the infirmary, for some odd reason. Maybe this was an illness, he thought, it can't possibly be something natural.

He rounded a corner, and froze. Hunter and Anna. Standing out front of her bedroom. Practically eating each other's faces. He saw black like he did earlier when that man had grabbed his sister and strode forward purposefully, grabbing Hunter by the shoulder and whirling him around. Hunter's dazed expression did not help ease James's anger.

"My _sister_?" He yelled, balling his hands into fists at his sides. "_My bloody sister?_"

Anna pushed forward to protest. But the sight of her feverish red cheeks and swollen lips made him even more furious and before he quite knew what he was doing, he had swung a fist at Hunter. For the second time that day, Hunter was bleeding because of James. His bottom lip had split open at the crimson liquid spilt onto James's hand like an open bottle of water being tipped over.

"_James!_" Anna cried. Someone grabbed him from behind as he lunged towards Hunter again, fully ready to beat the stuffing out of him. He didn't care if Hunter was his _parabatai _anymore.

"Mr Herondale, please be sensible" Said a calm voice to James's side. He snapped his neck to the side and glared at the family doctor, Jaxon, whose salt and pepper hair was neatly groomed back and his green eyes dull in his face. James never liked Jaxon, but then again, he never liked doctors in general.

"James, please" James recognised this voice as his father's, and realised he was the one who was holding onto James's shirt. He whirled around to face Will, his eyes wild and frantic like he was a caged animal. Will gave him a look of fright. He was frightened for his son, for James had _never _acted like this before.

"Let me go!" James screamed as Will pressed him against the wall so as not to cause more harm. James lashed out, nearly hitting Will in the face. Jaxon grabbed James's wrist, holding it to the wall as well. "I'm going to kill you Hunter, you disloyal son of a-"

But James never got to finish his sentence, because a sharp pain in his wrist caused him sudden pain. It swiftly reminded him of when he was fourteen and had received a small bite from a Ravener demon on his leg. The world span, his father and doctor's faces blurring and merging together in front of his eyes. And then he slipped into a state of blissful oblivion.

_**Ta- Da. Chapter Two is done. I would have updated faster, but my internet stopped working for like, two days. It was very annoying.**_

_**Anyway, as I always say, REVIEW PLEASE. It makes me happy, and a happy me writes faster!**_

_**May the Angel be with you.**_

_**VioletBlueEyes**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Gem- Your reviews always make me smile! **____** Viktoria is introduced in this chapter!**_

The Next Generation- Chapter Three

When James woke, it was to a harsh white light. He blinked groggily a few times, squinting in the brightness. He surveyed his surroundings sleepily, wishing his brain would hurry and wake up. He was in the infirmary, that he was certain of. He had been in there a few times. Twice with his injuries (A Shax and Ravener demon) once when Hunter had been injured and nearly lost a leg during a gruesome battle and another three times when he had been grounded. (His punishment had been to clean the entire Institute)

The stark white walls, which he supposed were meant to have a calming effect on the patients, made James feel like he were in a mental clinic. The only colour in the room was coming from the bed next to him. A girl was sitting there, reading a book- _Hamlet_- and her dress, a deep cerulean blue, shone as she shifted positions. She had long, ruby red hair tied in a loose ponytail at the back of her head, and a few locks had escaped and were framing her pale face.

James sluggishly propped himself up onto his elbows, wincing slightly as his left wrist throbbed. He looked down at where it lay limply by his side, and saw a large, dark bruise (Obviously fresh) that covered most of his wrist. He frowned, trying to remember where he had gotten it, and why exactly he was in the infirmary in the first place. All he knew was that ache he had felt (Had he felt any ache? He couldn't remember exactly) had disappeared.

"I know you" He said sleepily. The girl jumped in fright, twisting to look at him with wide, fearful eyes. James didn't know why she seemed so dreadfully afraid; it wasn't like he was very scary at the moment, not unless you counted stupid bed-hair. "Well, I don't _know_ you. Not really, but I saw you. You were with Aunt Tess" Her eyes were an odd colour; purple, like amethysts.

The girl slowly closed her book, eyes on the cover as to not look at him. When she placed it on the bedside table- excruciatingly unhurried- she turned her body in James's general direction. "I was here when they brought you in" She murmured timidly, as if he were a bomb that might explode any minute. "Mr Herondale was talking to Mrs Carstairs about whether there should be anyone here watching you. Mrs Carstairs said no. That you needn't anything."

It took James a moment to realise that when the girl said 'Mr Herondale' and 'Mrs Carstairs,' she meant his father and Aunt Tessa. By the Angel, he was slow today. "How long have I been asleep for? And do you know why I am here, exactly?"

The girl's eyes widened and she bit her lip. "Mr- er-"

"Herondale" James told her tiredly, resting back on his pillows, his hair spreading out slightly. "James Herondale"

"Mr Herondale" She began again. "You have been asleep around five hours, and to answer your second question, I believe you- er- went ballistic, to but it simply" She chewed her lip slowly, not noticing how the action caught James's attention, how he watched her woozily, his eyelids half-lowered over sleepy blue iris's. "At least, that's what Mr Herondale- I suppose he is your father- kept saying to your mother"

James blinked, seeming to awaken at her last words. "My mother?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. The girl gave him a curious look; the first emotion James had seen other than fear and wariness.

"Yes, Mrs Herondale is your mother, is she not?" When he still didn't seem to understand who he was talking about, she carried on. "Blonde hair, green eyes, short, curvy figure-"

"Oh!" James exclaimed in understanding, shaking his head slowly with a wistful smile. "That's Dad's wife, Tatiana. My step- mother."

The girl looked as if she wanted to ask more, but James interrupted, seeming more awake each second. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Oh." The girl said blankly, staggered by the abrupt change of topic. This boy- man, whatever- was certainly more surprising than frightening. "Miss Viktoria Kyoai" she said after a short moment.

"Viktoria" He repeated, caressing the name on his tongue. Viktoria flushed at the way he said it; like fingertips brushing the inner of your arm. "It's a lovely name." He smiled at her kindly, and some more of her fear seeped away. She smiled hesitantly back and gathered her skirts before getting off of her bed to stand beside James.

"Would you like me to take you to your room?" She asked tentatively. "I am sure it would be more comfortable then in these stiff hospital beds" James smiled and nodded, wincing slightly as his head pounded. He threw his legs over the side of the bed. He ended up standing to quickly and stumbled. Viktoria caught him by the hip before he could tumble on top of her and her heart pounded in her throat as he let out a soft, pain filled groan as he bumped his tender wrist.

"I'm dreadfully sorry" He mumbled, pulling himself back up, but not before the scent of Viktoria's hair hit his nostrils; she smelt like strawberries and dew. "I am not usually this clumsy"

Viktoria couldn't help the slight quirk of her lips as amusement spiked through her. "I should hope not, after all, that would _not _come in handy during battle, would it?"

James stared at her in startled surprise before he laughed and the sound filled Viktoria's ears, making her giggle. He had a beautiful laugh.

They walked down out of the infirmary and down the corridors, James's arm around Viktoria's shoulders as not to fall in his sleepy and confused state. They reached James's room ten minutes later and James opened the door. Viktoria got a peek of dark furniture, and clothes all over the place. James gave her a gentle smile and held out his hand. Viktoria gave it to him, figuring it was for a goodbye hand shake or kiss on the knuckles. She was astonished when he pulled her towards him and gave her a chaste peck on the lips. He chuckled lightly at her dumbfounded expression.

"Good-bye, Viktoria" He murmured with a smile, slipping into his room like a panther and shutting the door behind him. Viktoria stared at the door for a moment before breathing a 'Good-bye, James' and leaving to collect her book from the infirmary again, a slight bounce in her step.

/\

_Five Hours Previously…_

Will Herondale paced in his doctor's office, running his hands through his hair. Jaxon sat calmly behind his desk, watching the middle-aged man. After about ten minutes of nervous pacing, Will sat in the cushioned chair in front of the desk, his expression anxious and worried.

"Jaxon, what's happening to him?" He asked desperately. Jaxon lowered his eyes and shuffled some papers, evidently trying to avoid the topic.

"William, do you remember what you told me when I was first employed" He began, never taking his eyes off the paper. "About your mental history?"

"Yes, of course I remember" Will say impatiently. When Xyola (James's mother) had first been pregnant with James, Axel Mortmain had screwed with Will's mind, making him think he was killing his loved ones, and that they came back from the dead, covered in blood and saying how much they still loved him, even if he did kill them. That was before they had found out James was to be a boy, so a girl, around the age of five or six, would haunt Will as well. "But what has that got to do with James?"

"You were suicidal remember, and rash… unpredictable?" Jaxon continued in his calm monologue, clasping his hands in front of him and looking up. Will had often thought that it was odd that Jaxon was a doctor, though he was excellent at his job. He was so cold and his eyes like green ice. Tatiana had green eyes as well, but hers were bright and alive, always showing some emotion.

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with my son" Will said irritably. Jaxon was still giving out those calm, cold vibes. He was usually professional, but sometimes, when something other than injuries came up, like Tatiana's pregnancy, he would become rather eerie.

"William, I think you somehow carried that insanity down to your son. Genetics, you know"

Will choked, staring at him in disbelief. Jaxon had never been wrong about anything before, especially not when it came to James's health. James had been a frail child, because of how premature he had been born, but Jaxon had given him tonics and medicines, and James had become the healthy boy he was supposed to. But Jaxon _had _to be wrong about this, because if James was indeed going insane… then it would be all Will's fault.

"What am I supposed to do?" Will whispered. "Take him to the Silent Brother's?"

Jaxon shook his head, standing. Will mimicked him so they were face to face. "Leave him. Let me observe his behaviour over the next few weeks. If he is still showing signs of distress, you can take him to the Silent City"

_**Chapter three is done. I'm not very happy about where it finished, it just wasn't… flowy at the end. *blanches* Gah, I hate it when these things happen. It's so annoying.**_

_**Anyway, another thanks to those who reviewed, you're awesome! Please review again, it would be great. It always feels like a great big balloon of happiness grows in my tummy when I get them!**_

_**Love you always,**_

_**Violet**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gem- I LOVE YOU! You are the best! Me and my co-Rper actually made a name for HunterXAnna and JamesXViktoria… Hanna and Jatoria! XD As for your James and Hunter dream… I'm not sure I want to know XD Anyways, on with the chapter!**_

The Next Generation- Chapter Four

When James walked in to the dining room- after the smell of mozzarella and sauce drifted up to his room on the second floor- he was greeted with abrupt silence. Anna was sitting next to Hunter, a fork full of pasta frozen half-way to her mouth as she stared at James. Viktoria sat a little while down the table by herself. She smiled quickly when she saw him before averting her eyes to the table. His father made a movement to get up, possibly to tell James he should have stayed in bed, but before he could, James blurted out the thing he had been yearning to say since he left Viktoria that afternoon.

"I'm so sorry, Hunter"

Hunter, who had been watching James with a mixture of wariness and apprehension, cracked a grin at him. "It's alright." He said with a shrug. "I understand what's going on. It's not your fault" He added. James raised an eyebrow, sliding into the seat next to Viktoria, who seemed startled by this fact.

"Can you explain it to me then?" He inquired, scooping pasta onto his plate. "Because I have no idea"

Hunter awkwardly glanced at Will, who cleared his throat. "James, I think you should go see Jaxon after dinner" James picked up his fork, fiddling with its silver handle.

"Am I sick?" He asked quietly, though everyone heard him. Viktoria looked very much like she wanted to place a hand on his shoulder but refrained from it, knowing the reaction it would cause. "Is that what happened today, a weird symptom of an illness?"

Will ran a hand over his face. "Please James, just see Jaxon after dinner. He'll explain everything."

James opened his mouth to retort, but seeing how his father and step-mother had both seemed to age five years today stopped him. Will appeared to have gained wrinkles, and was that a grey streak in Tatiana's hair? He had worried them a great deal, James realised, feeling incredibly guilty over it. He nodded meekly, spooning a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

"Miss Kyoai told me you became acquainted earlier" Tessa said, taking a small sip of her lemonade. She looked as young as Anna, with her light brown hair tied in a high ponytail atop her head and her blue-grey eyes shining with interest as she glanced between James and Viktoria.

"We did" James nodded with a glance in the red-head girl's direction. She was sitting with her head bowed, a light blush across her face. "She assisted me from the infirmary to my room. I'm afraid I was dreadfully clumsy earlier. For some peculiar reason" He added with a peek at his father from under his fringe. Will didn't seem to notice; he was now engaged in a conversation with Tatiana, seeming much more at ease now that James had agreed to speak to the doctor.

"Yes" Tessa nodded a half- smile on her face. "She told me."

Hunter swallowed a mouthful of food and leaned forward slightly to speak to Viktoria. "Are you a Shadowhunter?" He asked, his curious tone nearly matching his mother's. Viktoria shook her head in a quick no. She seemed to be too frightened to talk. James hoped she wouldn't be scared of them all for long; it was not like they were all going to get up and run swords through her.

"Miss Kyoai is a Downworlder in need of shelter" Tessa said, quickly coming to Viktoria's aid. "Will and I both thought it would be best if she stayed with us, because it was after a… unfortunate misunderstanding on the Nephilims part, which caused her to lose her home."

James turned to look at Viktoria, who had sent Tessa an unexpectedly sharp look. "Really, what did the Clave do this time?" When Viktoria did not answer, he turned towards his aunt, who just shook her head at him.

"It is not for me to say, Jamie" James huffed, not at the fact that Tessa had called him Jamie (He only got annoyed when Anna did that, because she got irritated if he called her Annie) but that he was not getting answers at _all_ today was bothering him. Why was there such need for secrecy?

"What is it: Pick on Jamie Day?" he muttered, picking at his pasta, suddenly at a loss of appetite. "I'm not to be told _anything _today" He abruptly remembered something that happened before he had black-outed earlier and turned to gape at his _parabatai_ and sister.

"I just remembered…" He breathed. "You too were snogging in the corridor earlier… right before I went…" His lips quirked at the word that popped into his head. "Ballistic" Out of the corner of his eye, James saw the corners of Viktoria's lips tilt up and he was glad to see he had made her smile.

Hunter flushed bright red and glanced at Anna, who, whilst her cheeks had enflamed, held her head up high. "So?" She asked irately "Are you going to go all psycho- gorilla on us again?"

James snorted at her choice of wording. He couldn't help but admit that sometimes Anna could be quite humorous; especially when she wasn't trying to be. He grinned, shaking his head.  
"No, that part of me has been tamed, thankfully" He silently added in his head 'For now'. He was not sure what had happened, and therefore could not say for certain if it was going to happen again. He hoped it wouldn't. "I'm happy for you both" His grin gentled into a soft smile. "After all, love is something to be held in high regard, and if you two love each other, then who am I to judge? Just don't go snogging in my sight ever again, okay? I think you scarred me for life" He finished jokingly.

The occupants of the Institute- who had been gaping at him during his speech- laughed at his last few sentences. Viktoria, who seemed to have been very taken by his monologue, leaned towards him "You are very wise, Mr Herondale" She whispered with a smile. James smiled back.

"Why thank you, Miss Kyoai" He grinned. "I have been called a lot of things, but wise I have not"

Viktoria grinned, shaking her head. James was happy to see she seemed much more relaxed now.

/\

After an hour of joking and a three course meal (James had more than the rest of them, he had been famished) they all departed. Viktoria left with Tessa, to discuss where she shall be sleeping (She had been in the infirmary as a quiet place to read). James trailed reluctantly up to Jaxon's office. It was not that he didn't want answers anymore; it was that he was happy, and did not want that feeling to go away.

He rapped his knuckles against the door, shifting from foot to foot. When the door opened and James came face to face with Jaxon, he felt some more dread fill into his stomach. Though this man had helped him with his health all his life, James didn't exactly like him.

"James" Jaxon said, nodding respectfully to him. Jaxon opened the door wider and ushered James inside. James did not sit, instead staying standing, just wanting to get this over with now.

"James" Jaxon began. "I am going to put this simply. Your emotions went out of control today, and I think this has something to do with your father's mental history. You see, William went a tad insane for a while when he was your age as well."

"He did?" James asked in surprise. He had never known his and it felt odd finding out from a doctor instead of from his father himself.

"Yes" Jaxon rubbed his jaw, evidently tired. He opened a draw and pulled out a thick, black leather bound book. "This will be a journal of sorts, you will write in it every day. Your thought and feelings. At the end of the week I will collect it, understand?" He said abruptly, not so smoothly getting off the topic of Will Herondale.

James crossed his arms over his chest. "Jaxon, I think a Silent Brother would be much better at helping me then you." He jutted his chin out. "After all, you are just a doctor, the Silent Brothers are taught to search matters of the mind-"

"It is your father's wish that you use my methods" Jaxon lied calmly. "Please, James, take the journal and go. I will speak to you again at the end of the week"

"Fine!" James snapped in frustration, snatching up the journal and walking out of the office. When he reached his room, he threw the door open, striding in and kicking it shut behind him. He then threw the journal at the wall. He didn't need a stupid diary to help him. He needed a Silent Brother to come out and tell him exactly what was going on with him. He didn't trust Jaxon's words for a second.

/\

"Your room is disgustingly messy" Said an amused voice from James's doorway. He tilted his head back to look over the edge of his bed, his hair falling back from his face and his eyes shining like crystal violets in the darkness. Viktoria stood at the door, wrapped in a white dressing gown over what must have been a white night-gown.

James grunted, rolling over to put his face in a pillow. He heard the sound of feet and knew Viktoria was attempting to cross the horror that was his bedroom. He hadn't cleaned it for over two weeks, and Matalia, the Institute's maid, refused to even step into the room. It was a pig-sty, clothes thrown everywhere, bits of parchment on the floor and old apple cores on his desk.

The bed sunk slightly to the right, indicating that Viktoria had sat down. James turned onto his side, hair spilling across his face. He was wearing a thin blue singlet and white pyjama bottoms, combined they made his skin seem much darker. It seemed both light and dark colours complimented him.

"Are you alright?" Viktoria asked, searching his face. She had never felt comfortable around men before, what with her father's… affectionate tendencies and her mother's bruised faces from the rough men who paid for her for the night, but James was different. He was one of the only men she had met that would hold a conversation with her, who seemed decent. Of course, from what she had seen, Hunter was kind, but quiet and reserved, whereas James was funny and a wonderful conversationalist and beautiful. Like an angel. She had, for the first time, felt safe around a male.

"Fine" He muttered. He reached out, and to Viktoria's surprise, clasped her hand with his ice cold one. "Your warm" He mumbled, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"And your freezing" she said, trying to ignore the circular motion of his thumb. "Why aren't you under covers?"

"I don't feel the cold" James mumbled again, sitting up slowly, never letting go of her hand. "I feel warm, but I guess my skin doesn't" He grinned, running his other hand's icy fingers over her cheek. She shivered. "Was that cold?" He asked.

"Very" she whispered back, unable to raise her voice any louder. Her mind kept playing back to earlier, when he had kissed her ever so slightly. "Do you do that with all the girls?" She asked abruptly. James frowned slightly at her question and the accusatory tone she used to ask it.

"Do what?"

"Kiss them after you first meet" She replied, her voice strengthening, tugging her hand away from his. James looked lost for a minute, and then shook his head.

"No" He whispered, moving to sit directly in front of her. "It was a spontaneous act. You were driving me crazy" Viktoria raised an eyebrow and James grimaced. "Okay, maybe not the best word for it" He leaned forward and touched a lock of her hair, inhaling deeply. "I love the smell of strawberries"

Viktoria swallowed hard, unable to ignore the deep that had filled her during this time. James eyes were burning with an intensity that frightened her. It frightened her because she liked the intensity, something she had never wished from a man before, let alone one she had met only hours before. She was very aware of the fact that she was in her nightgown, on a seventeen year old boy's bed, in the middle of the night. She was only fifteen; she shouldn't be having thoughts like this, like she wanted to be kissed so passionately, that she would burst into flames.

"James…" It was the first time she had used his Christian name, and his eyes darkened at the sound of it. "I think I should go" She whispered. _Before I do something stupid, before I do something that I will most definitely regret later. _

"Why?" James asked huskily, moving closer to her. "You only just arrived" He cupped her neck with one callused hand and Viktoria closed her eyes, breathing becoming ragged as his breath- minty, fresh- hit her face.

"That was a bad idea… I shouldn't have… very improper…"

"Indeed" James replied seductively, drawing her close, pressing their bodies together. Viktoria's head tilted back slightly at the feel of James's hard body against her soft. "But it's fine, you just wanted to see if I was oka-"

_BOOM! _

They jumped apart as lightning cracked. Viktoria quickly stood up, drawing her dressing gown more tightly around herself as a blush crept from her chest up to her cheeks. "Good-night, Mr Herondale" she said quickly, scrambling to the door. She heard his protests behind her, but did not stop, closing the door behind her with a sharp snap.

James sat on his bed, shaking his head. He knew making advances on her was inappropriate, and he scolded himself for it. He had only known her for little over six hours, and she was not like Maria (A girl with whom James would flirt and kiss all he wanted, and who would not expect anything from him). Just because Viktoria was pretty and sweet and smelt like strawberries, did not mean he could have his way with her. In fact, it meant he shouldn't want to. James found her to innocent, afraid of everything. He groaned as he realised he had probably scared her off.

Viktoria quickly walked to her room, heart pounding in her throat. She shouldn't have allowed things to get as far as they did, should not have let him touch her. She couldn't let it happen, it wasn't safe for him… At the same time she was wondering what those soft, cupid's bow lips could do to her and shivered at the thought.

_**Chapter four. I think I should've warned you guys that some sexiness was to come. I absolutely love James, don't you? *Sigh* Even though he's my character, I don't think I can do him justice. I'm sorry there wasn't much Hunter/Anna going on here, but there will be a boat-load soon, I promise!**_

_**Thanks again to those who reviewed. I was so happy, I was up at two in the morning writing this! (That's why the writing might be a bit sloppy and all and not make much sense…)**_

_**They did seem to move fast, didn't they? But whatever, it's how the RP went (except I've completely screwed with the RP, except for the vital parts, like Jaxon, and the bookstore and stuff…)**_

_**Next chapter Maria Verlac is introduced! **____** Just WHO is she?**_

_**Raziel's name,**_

_**VioletBlueEyes xoxo**_

_**P.S- I know it's pathetic, but I really like reviews *Hint hint* **_


	5. SO VERY SORRY!

I'm so sorry, but I am moving my works over to .

This is because I am unable to upload files onto Fanfiction anymore. I have posted the Next Generation onto Wattpad, so I really hope the people who have viewed this story will go over to the other site!

Again, I am very sorry and hope you will all forgive me!

Go to my profile to find the link to my Wattpad.

P.s- I am going to start a Reading the Books fic on Wattpad!


	6. Chapter 5

_**Sorry about the long wait! I'm back now though (My dad fixed my computer ((It had a virus .)) So I can get on here again now!) This chapter is very horrible, just saying!**_

_**Gem- Thanks for sticking by me during this very difficult time. I know Wattpad is difficult to read (I don't actually read on their myself, it annoys me XD)**_

The Next Generation- Chapter Five

A soft knocking sound woke Anna the next morning. She rolled over, blinking up at the roof. She had had a very strange dream. First she had dreamed she and James and Hunter had gone to the markets and she had found some wonderful new books, then she dreamt a man had grabbed very incongruously at her, and James had attacked him, to defend his sister's honour. It had changed then… to her and Hunter kissing (This was not that odd, she often had dreams like this) and then James walked in on them and attacked _Hunter…_ She sighed. It was so bizarre.

The knocking sound came again and Anna cursed silently in her head, sitting up. A gentle thud sounded to her left and Anna glanced curiously over the side of her bed. There, on the floor, thrown to a random page as it fell from the bed, was a copy of _the Time Machine. _Her mouth went dry as she leaned down and picked it up, flipping through the crisp, blindingly white pages. She then began to try and scramble out of her sheets and gave a huff when she became even more tangled. She wriggled out and threw her legs over the side, standing up and grabbing her purse, looking inside. There were only a few coins left. Which meant… no way had yesterday actually happened!

"Anna?"

She whirled around to see Hunter's head peeking around her door. He smiled, opening it wider and inviting himself in. He strolled over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Anna stiffened in surprise, a light blush creeping into her cheeks. By the Angel…

Hunter must have noticed her tense, for he leaned back to survey her. His silver eyes scanned her with concern. "Are you alright? I was knocking for ages… why do you have your purse?"

"Yesterday wasn't a dream?" She asked, dazedly. Hunter looked momentarily confused before he chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead. Anna's blush became even more prominent.

"Unfortunately not" He said, a light teasing to his tone. "If it had, I am sure my kisses wouldn't have been so… frantic"

Anna touched her lips in remembrance. "I think you did fine" she grinned and leaned up, hesitantly brushing her lips against his. When he didn't pull away, but kissed her back softly, she beamed. It was obvious she thought he had just been kidding. Her grin slipped off her face, however, when she thought of something else.

"Is James alright?" She asked, agitation creeping into her voice. Hunter nodded.

"I checked on him before I came to see you. He's sleeping" Hunter shook his head, a slight smile on his lips. "Kept murmuring about strawberries, for some reason"

Anna felt a giggle bubble up inside her, but stopped when she saw the look on his face. He kept trying to keep the irritated look of his face, and as failing immensely.

"What's wrong?" She asked, brushing a finger along the slight crease in between his eyebrows. He sighed.

"Benjamin Trueblood, of the Yorkshire Institute wishes for you to stay with him and his family for a month, posing as his sister whilst the Greymarks are visiting. Apparently, something happened, and they needed a girl your age and appearance"

Anna remembered Benjamin Trueblood from last year's Christmas party. Tall, bulky and blonde. Anna scrunched up her nose at the thought of him. He had ogled at Ella Lightwood, Anna's fourteen year old cousin, all night, even though he was nineteen and engaged to be married at the time.

"I see." Anna said. "Well, I suppose I must. If it's what the Clave wants, that is" She twirled away from Hunter, striding across the room in her nightgown and threw open her wardrobe doors. Hunter frowned, following her.

"You're not planning on changing, are you?" He asked, sitting down on the chest resting in front of her bed. Anna grinned over her shoulder at him, but shook her head in a silent no. Hunter's shoulders relaxed slightly. He looked so adorable, sitting on her end chest like an over-grown child, all long limps and delicately, tantalizing angles. He looked up when he realised Anna was staring, silver eyes watching her with an intensity that made her recently- gone blush come back in full force. She looked away, but not before she caught the amused look Hunter gave her.

"Well, what exactly are you doing then?" He asked, tilting his head slowly, a lock falling into his eyes. Anna smiled at him, though the smile seemed tighter than before.

"I am packing" She replied, throwing a pile of clothes on the floor. She sat down; not noticing the way Hunter's smile disappeared. He sat down next to her, watching her choose clothes. He couldn't help but notice that she was picking her ugliest gowns, and he had to ask about it.

She smiled in answer. "I am not going to wear anything that actually makes me look good in front of Mr Trueblood, am I?" She picked a dismal grey dress, and tossed it into her open suitcase without a second glance. Hunter watched her do this for a moment, before joining her in defeat. He couldn't change her mind, after all.

/\

_**Like I said, crappy chapter and completely non-related to what's going on, but hey, what can I do about that?**_

_**I was wondering if anyone has an e- version of CA and CP and CP2 and if you do, can you PM me? I need them to write up my reading the books fics!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Violet**_


	7. Authors Note

I have posted a Facebook Page for the Infernal Devices! Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyy

the link is on my profile if you want it!

:)


	8. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Gahh, sorry for taking so long to update, it's been what, over a month? On the bright side, I finished a new story I wrote! It's about Xyola Carstairs (You know, James's mother?) and I'm thinking of putting it up. But I'll have to finish this first I think! (It doesn't help that Theah and I have started up the Next Gen RP again… we left it on a complete non-ending for months and only just decided to continue it XD) Also, Theah told me a mistake I made. Jaxon has purple eyes, like icy purple (Thanks for pointing that out Parabatai!)**_

_**Anyways, thanks to those who review!**_

_**Gem- Oh, no problem about the e-books. I have the CP e-book now, and I have a paper-back copy of CP2. All I need now is CA and I can get started. I'm thinking of borrowing it from the library at school **____** and as for Jatoria and Hanna, well, of course it's hard to choose. They're awesome XD**_

_**I just realised then… I haven't been doing the disclaimer. I guess I should do it now, but it is rather annoying and my witty comments have been almost used up for the day *sigh* All well, I suppose I must.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Me- James, do it. I'm too lazy.  
James- *staring at laptop screen, doesn't move*  
me- *frowns* James, I told you to do the Disclaimer  
James- *doesn't respond*  
Hunter- *Looks over James's shoulder, eyes widen* Oh my… What IS this you're reading?  
James- *Jumps, blushes* It's called Fanfiction. It's quite interesting. I was reading your stories Violet *nods in my direction* I particularly like Chapter Four…  
Viktoria- What's Chapter Four on? *Reads over his shoulder, jaw drops, blushes fiercely* JAMES!  
James- Uh… *gulps* I suppose I should do the disclaimer. Otherwise how am I going to know what happens next? *speaks quickly, eyeing Viktoria warily* VioletBlueEyes doesn't own the Infernal Devices or its characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. She does however own Hunter, Viktoria, Anna, myself and any other additional characters such as Benjamin Trueblood, Ella Lightwood and Maria Verlac.  
Me- *nods in approval*  
Viktoria- I… Violet how could you write that up… James I'm going to kill you…  
Hunter- *grins slightly*  
me- On with the story!**_

Chapter Six- The Next Generation

Anna had packed her clothes and was organising how she was going to get to get to the Yorkshire Institute. She was going to be travelling with Astoria Blackthorn, one of James's close friends and Jesse Blackthorn, Astoria's older brother. Hunter was not happy about any of this, but refrained from commenting. He had not seen Astoria since he was nine, and so hadn't James, though he kept in contact with her. Jesse, Hunter had never met, but James spoke highly of him, so Hunter supposed he was alright. It was Benjamin Trueblood that Hunter had a problem with. He was a vile, perverted man and had no conscience. Hunter was worried at the thought of Anna being in the same home as him.

Anna was getting annoyed with Hunter. She may have been pretty, she may have been blonde, but she was not stupid and she was not helpless. She knew how to protect herself and was sure she could take Benjamin Trueblood. She was not afraid of him, but no matter how many times she told Hunter this, she could always see the worry behind his eyes.

James was feeling much better than the day before. He was very relaxed, and had been fine with the news that Anna was departing for Yorkshire in a few days' time. Anna and Hunter hadn't been sure how he would take the news, and James had joked to them when he saw them watching with cautious eyes that he was not going to explode like a bomb anytime soon.

He was however, slightly uneasy with seeing Viktoria again. He was not sure how she would be with him when she saw him again and after last night he could hardly blame her. He had not acted like a gentleman at all. It would be a shame if she never wanted to speak to him again, he thought, she was kind, and pretty, and seemed to be smart, and James would have liked to court her, if he had had the chance. He didn't actually know what had gotten into him the night before. There was just something about Viktoria, it was like she was a magnet and he was an iron filling. He was just very attracted to her.

So when he walked into the library and saw her sitting there, reading the same book he had seen her reading in the infirmary the day before, he was tempted to turn around and leave without a word. But you're a Shadowhunter, he berated himself, and if you cannot face speaking to a girl, then you have no right carrying the Herondale name. And it was with that that he went over to a shelf and looked for a book (One on Demon Pox was what he was looking for) and said, in what he hoped was a casual tone, good morning.

"Good morning" Viktoria replied, in a somewhat distracted tone as she turned the page of her book. James was slightly disappointed. No blush, no quick glance, no shy smile? What was _with _this girl?

"I know who you are" He said conversationally, standing up on a stool to reach a top shelf. "I realised it last night" When this got no reaction, he slipped in a snide. "When you left, I mean"

Viktoria looked up from her book, and James saw with some surprise that there were the faintest of dark circles under her eyes. He wondered if she had slept last night, he certainly had, and had dreamt of strawberries and cream and Viktoria. The thought made heat rise into his face and he quickly looked away, biting his lip.

"I should hope you know who I am, Mr Herondale" She replied. James looked back at her in surprise. He had not ever had anyone his age call him Mr Herondale before, but then again, he had been surrounded by Shadowhunters his entire life. He wondered then what exactly Viktoria was. Werewolf, Warlock? Maybe one like Aunt Tess, a Shape- Changer.

"I don't mean it like that" He said, grabbing the book he was looking for and sitting down on the stool. "I mean years ago. You're that girl I helped in the demon raid"

Viktoria took in a sharp breath and James knew he was right, He remembered her terrified voice, asking for her mother and not knowing the woman was very much dead. That she had been killed by James's father. He remembered the silks of the closet he had hid her in, and the smell of rose perfume that came with it.

"I… cannot believe you remembered that" She breathed, closing her book with a snap. "When you did not come back for me like you said you would, I thought you were dead." She was looking at him with wide dark purple eyes, and James felt that pull again, that powerful wave of attraction. He seriously needed to get his hormones under control.

"Of course I remember" He said with a gentle smile. "Viktoria, how could I forget?"

"I thought you had" She said quickly. "In the infirmary, when you woke and said you knew me, I thought you meant from that day. My emotions were a mixture of disappointment and relief when you said you saw me with Mrs Carstairs" She paused. "I recognised you as soon as they carried you in, you know"

"You did?" He asked in surprise. It was true he did not look much different than he had at fifteen, perhaps a bit taller and more muscled, but other than that, he was the same. He had not expected Viktoria to recognise him so quickly, though. Especially because it took him so long to remember her.

She nodded, a smile creeping onto her face. "I wasn't sure at first, but then, when they were checking your eyes- don't ask me what for- and I saw the blue, I knew there was no mistake" She leaned forward slightly, her smile widening. "You are not easily forgotten, Mr Herondale"

"James" He corrected. "When I first told you my name, I said James William after all. I think you should call me that" Viktoria bit her lip before hesitantly nodding.

"Very well, James" She smiled again. "I would ask you to call me Viktoria, but I think it would be rather useless"

James smiled sheepishly. "I am Nephilim; I am not used to calling people my own age by their surnames"

"It's quite alright J-"

"James!"

James jerked his head towards the door, suddenly as tense as a bow. Viktoria could see his surprise, and his disappointment. Viktoria wondered who it was out there, calling for him. Whoever it was had to have been a lady, Viktoria thought, the voice was much to trill and high-pitched for a man. James hastily stood, expression one of someone ready to apologise.

"I'm dreadfully sorry- I had forgotten the date" He said, cheeks darkening as the voice came again, louder this time. "A friend of mine is here and I must go and say hello. She had been awaiting my invitation to come over for a while, and I am afraid-"

Viktoria shook her head, a kind smile on her face. "It's quite alright. We'll continue talking later?"

"Definitely" James replied, leaning down and giving her fleeting kiss to the cheek. "I am truly sorry about this, Viktoria"

"It's fine. Now go, before your friend becomes worried"

James left and Viktoria went back to her book, chewing her bottom lip. She was a mixture of nerves, giddy with the fact that James remembered her. After a while she gave up on her book, unable to concentrate with the thoughts spinning in her head. Perhaps I should go speak with Mrs Carstairs, she thought, she did say I could go talk to her whenever I wanted. And with that thought, Viktoria stood up and left the library.

She turned the corridor next to the libraries main and froze at the sight before her. James was there, as was a blonde girl, who was pressed to the stone wall. She had her arms locked around James's neck and was kissing him with great fervour. James himself had his hands on her waist, and his eyes fluttered open at the sound of Viktoria's footsteps. When he saw her, he jerked away from the girl as if electrocuted. The girl's eyes flew open and she seemed affronted by James's abrupt departure until she saw Viktoria. Her eyes- green, and gleaming like a cat's- widened slightly.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" She said, seeming anything but. She looked quite unabashed. "James didn't tell me there were guests in the Institute!"

Viktoria felt a stab of annoyance and disappointment. What kind of man was James exactly, to be going around kissing different girls all the time? He muttered something Viktoria couldn't hear, and the girl shot him an amused, sultry look.

"I dare to say I wish we could have met in less… provocative circumstances" the girl continued. "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Maria Verlac, and yours is…?"

_**There you go! I tried to make it longer than the last chapter, and I hope I did. I know I said in what, chapter four that Maria was going to be introduced in chapter five, but that didn't end up happening, so I introduced her in this one! I hope you enjoyed, and I'll update as soon as I get reviews!**_

_**Anyway, as I always say Review and Favourite and Follow and… stuff (How eloquent…)**_

_**The Angel's Writer,**_

_**VioletBlueEyes**_

_**P.s- I'm doing this new thing each time I update, where I say a book I've recently read and I'm going to ask you who your favourite character and pairing is! (That is if you've read the story) This week, just to kick it off, I'm going with…**_

**The Infernal Devices**

_**My favourite canon couple is **_**Will and Tessa**_**, and my favourite non-canon couple is **_**Jem and Will**_** (Because who doesn't like gay forbidden love, right?) and if you can't tell, my favourite character is: **_**William Herondale.**

_**If you have any suggestions for the books, please PM me!**_

_**Bye-bye!**_

_**ReviewXReviewXReviewXReviewXReviewXReviewXReviewXR eviewXReviewXReviewXReviewX**_


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- The Next Generation

James left the library hastily, silently looking towards the heavens as if to say '_Why did it have to be today_?' Of course Maria was here now, at the one time when James least wanted her to be. It was so typical of her to show up at the most inopportune moments. He found her, in the corridor that you turned just after the libraries long stretch of floor, leaning against a high end-table. She smiled when she saw him, wiggling her fingers in a wave. Her pale blonde hair was loose down her back, and she had added a touch of colour to it- a long magenta strip that went from her side-fringe to the end of her hair. James shook his head at her and Maria's smile widened.

"You're insane" He told her as a way of greeting. "Your father must have went completely mad when he saw that"

Maria tossed her hair over her shoulder and widened her bright, cat-green eyes in fake innocence. "What makes you think he didn't allow me to do it?" she asked. James chuckled lightly, slipping an arm around her slim waist.

"Jonathon Verlac, allowing his little baby girl to accessorise her hair?" He shook his head with a short laugh. "That's never going to happen. I particularly recall nearly being decapitated by a battle axe when he found us snogging in the kitchen of your home"

Maria sighed dramatically. "He still goes on about that. Won't even go _near _the bench tops" and then her expression changed, her lips turning down slightly. "And I _do _wish you wouldn't call it that. 'Snogging', how unromantic"

James frowned at her. Maria didn't usually care all that much about romantics. All she really cared about when it came to James was… well, he didn't really want to think about that. Not with Viktoria a few walls away. The thought of the red haired girl brought that hot ache to James again, and it made him incredibly flustered. Maria must have seen a change in his expression, because she shifted her stance so her body was half pressed against his. Memories of hot nights and tangled bodies possessed James and before he even realised it, he was kissing her and she was kissing him back, and they half stumbled, half backed towards the wall, which James pressed Maria against as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, bringing his face down more to make their kisses even hotter.

Through this James heard footsteps and his eyes opened. When he saw the red hair, he jumped away from Maria immediately, guilt crashing over him like a wave on a beach. Viktoria was standing at the end of the corridor, her expression completely void of emotion. He stared at her, ignoring Maria's look of surprised outrage. She apologised to Viktoria- For the inappropriate display, not the actual kissing itself- sounding quite brazen as she did so. She did not sound sorry at all. In fact, she sounded quite unrepentant.

"James didn't tell me there were any guests in the Institute!" Maria told Viktoria, with that same airy attitude.

"I didn't really have the chance" James muttered softly, too soft for Viktoria to hear. Maria did however, and gave him a smile that suggested they shared an amatory secret. She turned back to Viktoria, flipping her hair- now slightly mussed- over her shoulder again.

"I dare to say I wish we could have met in less… provocative circumstances" Maria told her. "My name is Maria Verlac, and yours is…"

"Viktoria Kyoai" came the stiff reply. Viktoria glanced at James, and he averted his gaze to the floor. He couldn't bear to look at her. He must seem like such a slut to her, he thought, disgusted with himself. What with the kissing of every girl he came into contact with. "I'm sorry I interrupted you, I was just going to see Mrs Carstairs" She pushed past them both, sparing James one last glance. James felt like he had swallowed glass.

"Who" Maria said, eyes following Viktoria. "Was _that_?"

James looked at her and rolled his eyes to hide the mixture of emotions tumbling through him. "She told you her name, Maria."

Maria tilted her head with a curious expression on her face. "Yes, I know. But who exactly is she? _What _is she?"

James didn't have an answer. He didn't know.

/\

"Viktoria, what's wrong?"

Viktoria had just left James and Maria, and as soon as she did, she had practically run all the way to the drawing room, which, other than the library, was the place you were bound to find Tessa Carstairs. Said woman was sitting on a small armchair, knitting needles in her hands and a bundle of sapphire blue yarn at her feet. She seemed to be making a scarf; Viktoria wondered if it was for James, the colour would definitely compliment his eyes. She then berated herself for thinking it. Who gave a damn about James Herondale?

"Ja- Mr Herondale and I were talking" She said slowly, sinking to sit down near Tessa on the floor. A fire was burning in the crate and its heat instantly warmed her. "He remembers me"

Tessa smiled softly, setting the knitting needles down gently. It was odd seeing Tessa doing things like that; knitting, baking, sewing ragged clothes back together, like a mother would. She looked barely over sixteen. Viktoria wondered what Tessa's son thought about having a mother that looked as if she could be his sister, and then supposed he must be used to it.

"But that's good news" Tessa told her. "What made you so upset?"

Viktoria didn't think she could tell Tessa just how seeing James and Maria Verlac kissing had made her feel. She wasn't sure why she felt so incredibly hurt by it; she had, after all, only known James for two days, not even that. Maybe it was because he had saved her life at one point, she thought. She remembered lying awake some nights, and fantasising about the vivid eyed young angel boy who had rescued her, and would come and do it again, when she had most needed it. He never had, of course, and Viktoria had felt unreasonably wounded by it each time she had prayed he come.

"Did something happen?" Tessa asked, carefully watching the girl. "Did James say something? Do something?"

Viktoria jerked her head around to stare at Tessa. "What makes you say that?" she asked sharply. Tessa was smart, and very watchful, but there was no way she would have been able to guess, on such little information. Tessa looked very taken-aback by Viktoria's tone.

"Just that James tends to speak first and think second" She explained. "I was hoping he hadn't offended you in anyway. He can be rather tactless"

"Oh" Viktoria twisted a lock of her hair around a pale finger thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose it was something he did. I don't know _why _it made me so upset though. I guess it may be because I had thought of him with such good graces"

Tessa could only imagine what James had done to lower Viktoria's standards of him. Perhaps he had been drinking, Tessa thought. She knew how disappointed she had been with Will when they first met, and she had thought he had drunk his way through the night. "What did he do?" She asked, though she was not at all certain she wanted to know.

"Well" Viktoria said, heat rising to her cheeks. "Do you remember what I told you yesterday, about how I helped him to his room?"

"Yes" Tessa nodded. "He kissed you, and you were confused"

"Yes" Viktoria replied. "Well, today, when we were talking, he heard someone calling his name, and then, when I was coming down to see you, I- uh- well- saw him with a girl. Her name is Maria-"

"By the Angel" Tessa said, seemingly scandalized. "I am sorry you had to witness one of their spectacles! James and Maria have never been one for… subtlety" Viktoria bit her lip.

"You mean they are courting one another?" She asked, and the dismay was clear in her voice. Tessa's features softened into one of sympathy, as if she knew what it was like to crush on a man who was with another.

"Not… _exactly_" She said. The whole James/Maria situation was not one she liked to really think about. "I think they like to… keep things casual"

"Casual" Viktoria repeated blankly. Bless this girl and the innocence of her mind, Tessa thought.

"Yes, they have a more…" She groped for a word she could use to explain. "Physical relationship"

"Oh." Viktoria said once again, then her expression changed to one of understanding, and then she was blushing. "_Oh_"

"Indeed" Tessa replied, and tucked a lock of Viktoria's ruby hair behind one of her ears fondly. "I am sorry if you witnessed anything to horrific"

Viktoria couldn't help a slight, breathless giggle from bubbling up within her. "It was not too bad" she said, with the tiniest of smiles. "I just… is James like that with _every_ girl?" She asked, averting her gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… does he only want a-"She bit her lip. "A physical relationship?"

Tessa's expression was a little to understanding for Viktoria's liking. "I have always thought James was rather like his father, in appearance and in personality" she touched Viktoria's cheek. "And someone once told me that when a Herondale truly wants something, when he feels something, he can break your heart"

Viktoria bit her lip again. Tessa sounded as if she was quoting that from somewhere, and she had a mournful, faraway look to her eyes. "That doesn't really answer my question, Mrs Carstairs"  
_Mrs Carstairs_, Viktoria thought, and then she wondered where Mr Carstairs was, and if he would ever return. Judging by the look on Tessa's face, she sincerely doubted it.

"I know" Tessa sighed, with a ghost of a smile on her face. She suddenly looked very tired. "James- he feels so strongly and those feelings are harsh to him. He tends to push them away, and hurt people close to him. To be brave, to keep himself from being hurt" She patted Viktoria's cheek. "Do not let any of his pretences fool you, Miss Kyoai, if James did not care for you, he would have let you die that day"

"But he didn't" Viktoria whispered. Tessa's smile was a touch brighter when she replied.

"No, he didn't. He saved you" She stood up, brushing off imaginary lint from her skirt. "Remember that. Even when he says cruel things, even when he acts heartless, remember, he cares"

And then Tessa left Viktoria and her half knitted scarf in the drawing room, and Viktoria sat, staring into the fire, trying to make sense of the confusion Tessa had left her with.

/\

"Hunter?"

Hunter glanced over at the door from where he laid on his bed, reading the book Robinson Crusoe. Anna was half in, half out of the door, and in the dim lighting of the witchlight, her eyes shone like gems. Her hair was out of the tight ponytail she had had it in all day, and hung loose down her shoulders and around her waist, golden in the soft white light. She was dressed in nothing but her white cotton nightgown, and she was barefooted.

Hunter put his book on the bedside table and sat up straighter. Anna took this as an invitation to come in, and slid the rest of the way into the room, softly closing the door behind her and resting her back against it. She hugged herself and didn't look at Hunter, instead gazing at his desk, where a dozen or so sketches sat. She could see that the artwork on top of the rest was half done, partly washed in soft watercolours, blues and greens mixing together to create the glass effect of the Alicante towers.

"Anna, are you alright?" Hunter asked. Anna could hear the concern in his voice, but did not look up, just giving him the smallest of nods. She heard shifting and then the padding of feet on soft carpet. Hunter placed a finger under her chin and gently lifted it up so she would look at him. His expression was one of sincere kindness. "What's wrong?" he murmured to her, eyes searching her face for signs.

She could feel her bottom lip trembling with the effort of keeping herself together. "I… don't want to go" she whispered, voice cracking. Hunter sighed softly, pulling her against him and enveloping her in a warm hug.

"I know I said that I would be fine…" Anna looked up at Hunter with wide eyes. "But the thought of going all the way to Yorkshire, of presenting myself to Benjamin Trueblood, it terrifies me"

Hunter pressed a kiss to her forehead, trying to ease her worry as much as he could, even though that was exactly what he had been anxious about all day. "You'll be okay" He murmured into her hair. "You're strong, and you don't take it from anyone."

"I know, but…" Anna gazed up at him for a long time, and it became apparent she wasn't going to finish her sentence. Instead, she started again, in a whisper. "Kiss me"

Hunter did, pressing his mouth softly to hers in a sweet, cool kiss. Anna bit his lip gently with her teeth, urging him closer, making his kisses become harder and more passionate. She wound her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers into his silky hair, pulling him even closer, deepening the kiss. Anna's head slanted sideways as Hunter parted her lips, and the witchlight flared brightly on Hunter's bedside table, as if the electric currents in the air charged it.

They stumbled back, and Hunter's hip bumped his desk, scattering the papers all across the wooden surface and onto the floor. Anna gasped, jerking back in shock.

"Hunter, your painting-"Hunter cut her off with a kiss, holding her tighter.

"I don't care" He whispered against her mouth. "I don't care"

Somehow they found themselves on the bed, legs scissoring together, kisses passionate to the point of painful. At one point Hunter tasted the metallic tang of blood, and wondered if he bit Anna's lip or if she bit his. It didn't matter much; all that mattered were Anna's quick gasps as she swallowed air between kisses and the softness of her skin under his hands. He groaned, softly, when her nightgown opened at the front, revealing so much more of her skin, of any girl's skin, then he had ever seen before. Clothes were discarded, tossed haphazardly onto the floor and then they were encased in a passionate embrace.

_**Yay, nearly three thousand words! I am glad to be back, you know? Writing really helps with the dramas in my life. My new motto is 'When life gets up down, write it down!' XDXDXD I think it's fabulous, though I try to write happy stories instead of sad ones **____** OHHHHH almost forgot! I've written up a short story on Xyola Carstairs, you know, James's mother? I'm deciding whether to post it onto Fanfiction or if I'll email it to people who request it…**_

_**As always, R&R!**_

_**Fanfiction Scribe, **_

_**VioletBlueEyes**_

_**BOOK OF THE CHAPTER-**_

_**This chapter I'm going with '13 to Life' by Shannon Delany. My favourite couple in that one is Amy and Max (even though I don't know if they're actually a couple yet, I only just finished the first book in the Trilogy XD) Max reminds me so much of the James I first came up with *wistful sigh* I apologise for the pathetic James you have been receiving, but as I grow older, I tend to mature and I don't think I'm as sarcastic and funny as I used to be. *sighs again***_

_**Anyways, bye-bye now! **_

_**ReviewXReviewXReviewXReviewXReviewXReviewXReviewXR eviewXReviewXReviewXReviewX**_


	10. Authors Note 2

Hey, sorry for the late updates, but I can hardly get on Fanfiction anymore (argh!) So yeah, I have now uploaded two more chapters for you guys! :)


	11. Chapter 8

**_Well, no reviews for the last two chaps... *wallows in sadness* _**

Chapter Eight- The Next Generation

Sunlight, streaming through a crack in the curtains, woke Anna. She wasn't usually a morning person; she would lay in bed grumbling, trying to fall back to sleep and would not give up, even though she knew once she woke up she would not go back to sleep until night time. But today was different, for she was not in her bed or in her room. She was cuddled next to Hunter, who was tracing a scar on her shoulder lightly while gazing up at the ceiling, a dreamy expression on his face. It was a dream comes true, really.

"Where did this one come from?" Hunter asked, knowing immediately that she was awake. He had been awake for around half an hour himself and hadn't wanted to move once. He touched the scar he had been tracing. It was one of a gleaming star.

Anna propped herself up on one of her elbows, the covers drawn up around her chest. "Which one?" She asked with a smile. Hunter had to covers around his waist, and he was bare-chested, showing lean muscles and smooth chest. His hair was rumpled and mussed, a birds nest of light brown hair.

"The star one" He replied and kissed her shoulder, right over the scar to exaggerate his point. Anna's smile widened as his lips brushed her shoulder, shivering internally. She touched the scar when he moved away.

"Well… you know how my dad summoned that angel, to save James's life when he was a baby?" Hunter nodded. "The angel left both of them with the scar, to mark that they had been blessed by the angel. I have it because my dad had it, and he passed it on to me"

"So does that mean that your children will have the star as well?" Hunter asked. Anna rested her head on his chest, partly to give a slight dramatic to her response, but mainly because she couldn't help but touch him. He was _amazing_ in every way…

"I don't know" She answered. "I don't think so, because when I'm married, I won't go under Herondale anymore. I think it's only the men of the family who pass it along. James's children will surely have it, because they will be Herondales"

"You'll still be a Herondale by blood" Hunter pointed out, running the dips of his fingers along Anna's spine. He smiled when she shivered.

"Yes, I suppose, but I'll still go by my spouse's name. I don't think I will be a Herondale anymore after that."

"I have never thought of you as anything but a Herondale. When I think of you, you are always Annabelle Tatiana Xyola Herondale, nothing else."

"Well, I hope to remain a Herondale for a little while longer" Anna said lightly, linking hands with Hunter over the bed sheets. "But I suppose it wouldn't be proper for me to not take your name"

They were silent for a pregnant moment. Hunter had gone stiff beside Anna. She looked up to see his expression. He was very red, and was staring at the wall opposite the room. Anna suddenly wished she had not brought the subject up at all.

"Of course" She said in the same light tone, hoping desperately to forget about it. "I have never been one for suitable behave before, so why should I start now?" She turned away quickly at the end, cursing her voice for cracking slightly at the end. She definitely shouldn't have brought the topic up. Marriage was a big thing.

Hunter sighed, a soft sound that was barely there, and kissed the top of her head.


	12. Chapter 9

_**Hey all! As you can probably tell, I'm back in the writin' zoooonnnnnnnnneeeeeee. Yay! **_

_**Gem- I checked my emails, and it was full of your reviews XD Thank you, and thanks for not abandoning this story, Hunter loves you for it! (He's blushing right now cause I said that XD) Thanks for all the reviews, they made me smile, and encouraged me to write up this chapter. I'll give you just one hint… There's only about a line of Hanna in here *Anna huffs in irritation* The rest is basically Jatoria. **_

_**Y'all be pleased to know (Well I'm pleased anyway) me and DarkAngel actually finished the RP to this story last week (Finally) and now we are racing to finish all our others because she is leaving at the end of the year (sob sob!) The Next Generation went over the span of two years, with about, oh, five months of us postponing it, so you can tell why we're racing now XD Should I do the disclaimer again? I have to, don't I?**_

_**DISCLAIMER-**_

_**Me- *opens mouth*  
James- I dibs not doing it!  
Me- *closes mouth, frowns* But…  
*Anna bouncing around in the background, yelling 'pick Hunter!'*  
Hunter- *hisses* Anna. Shut. Up.  
Me- Um… oh… *frown deepens* James, I really wanted you to do i-  
James- *thrusts a startled Viktoria in front of him* Here, Viktoria can do it  
Viktoria- *scowls at him* Your so lazy. All you Shadowhunters are  
Hunter- *looks guilty*  
James- *unabashed* So?  
*Anna cartwheeling now*  
Me- *sighs, rubs temples* I'm getting a headache. I should've written a Heronstairs smut instead of this idiotic biography surrounding your lives.  
Hunter- *indignant* Our lives are not idiotic!  
James- *At the same time* What's Heronstairs?  
Me- Uh, well, it's, well, um… *uncomfortable*  
Anna- *rolls her eyes* It's basically a Herondale and Carstairs pairing. It revolves mainly around your dad, Hunter and mine and James's dad. It's a big thing on Fanfiction now. And smut is written down porn.  
Hunter- *splutters, goes red*  
James- *points accusingly at Anna* I thought you said Fanfiction was stupid. I thought you said you would never read it. HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT HERONSTAIRS IS IF YOU'VE NEVER READ IT? OMG, YOU READ HERONSTAIRS SMUT! *gasps dramatically, looking at Anna in horror*  
Anna- *looks caught* I didn't know what it was until I read it! And well, I was curious about Fanfiction, okay? You were right!  
Me- CAN SOMEONE JUST FRICKIN' DO THE DISCLAIMER SO THAT PEOPLE CAN READ ABOUT YOU GUYS? OMG, YOU'VE STOLEN LIKE, THREE HUNDRED WORDS ON THIS IDIOTIC NONSENSE AND NOW THEY'RE ALL GOING TO BE ANNOYED BECAUSE THEY JUST WANT TO READ THE BLOODY STORY!  
Anna- …  
Hunter- …  
James-…  
Viktoria- *cautious* So, um, VioletBlueEyes does not own the Infernal Devices or its characters. She does however own all the OC characters in this story, in collaboration with DarkAngelBlackWings. Anything that doesn't look original isn't hers. Um, was that okay?  
Me- Yes, Vik, that was perfect. Thank you.**_

The Next Generation- Chapter Nine

James had always hated it when people paced. It had always made the subject seem even more extreme, and had agitated him a great deal. So he felt like a right hypocrite as he paced his parents' bedroom. His father, Will, sat calmly on his bed, somehow able to look sophisticated in a dark dressing gown and pyjamas. The older man had been surprised to see his son outside his room ten minutes earlier, seemingly agitated. Will had allowed him into the room immediately and Tatiana, showing the small amount of tact that she had, had excused herself from the room, still in her nightgown. James felt a little guilty over this, but it had not stopped him from coming into the room and begin pacing.

"James" Will said patiently, leaning forward and propping his elbows on his knees. It was a characteristic James had inherited to show concern whilst sitting. "I cannot help you if you do not tell me what is wrong. Are you feeling alright, you haven't had another att-"

"No!" James blurted, stopping his pacing. "No, it's nothing like that" he saw the look on his father's face. "_Really_" he ran a hand through his hair anxiously, causing it to stick up like a bird's mane. "It is Maria" he said after a long moment.

Will blinked in surprise. He had not expected James's… _friend, _to be the topic of conversation. He frowned. "Maria… Verlac?" He asked, as if James knew more than one Maria. James nodded, seemingly glad that Will had grasped this.

"I wish to request that, um, she not visit me anymore" James muttered, looking at his hands. "I do not think it would be wise"

"You've never had a problem with her before" Will mused. "Did something happen?"

James sat down next to his father. When they sat side to side, only then could you really tell the differences between them. Will at thirty-five years old had a few; barely there grey's flickering in his hair, and laughter lines crinkling around his eyes. He was broader shouldered than James, and he had been when he was the same age, but shorter. James's hair was more unruly then Will's had ever been, and he was tanner, with a thinner body frame. Their facial structures would have been identical had Will been younger, except James's lips were fuller, flicking into a cupids bow, and his eyes had the slightest of tilts, showing the ancestry on his mother's side.

"Sort of" James mumbled. "I- did something stupid. And I hurt someone. Emotionally" He added quickly at the horrified look on Will's face. Understanding washed over Will's features, and he smiled slightly.

"This has nothing to do with Miss Kyoai, does it?" James's jaw dropped and his cheeks flushed red. Will was never sure where James had gotten his personality from. He was certain part of it was from him, the quick wit and the womanizing, and his blunt honesty and intensity came from Xyola, but he was not sure about the rest. Neither Will nor Xyola had been quick to embarrass like James was, and Anna never exhibited this trait. Maybe it was because he was part Carstairs? Jem had always been one to feel humiliation quickly.

"I- how did you know?" James asked weakly. Will thought back to dinner the night before. Hunter and Anna had been speaking to each other in soft voices, with tentative smiles on each of their faces, but James had just sat picking at his food, a miserable look on his face, and he had kept on glancing at Viktoria, who was speaking to Tessa, and seemed to be studiously ignoring James as if her life depended on it. How someone could not tell something had happened between them was beyond Will.

"Just a hunch" Will answered. "So, what happened?"

James told him everything that happened, and how he had felt around Viktoria since he had first laid eyes on her, and how he had saved her two years earlier (Will had frowned at this, having not known) and how he had kissed Maria yesterday, and Viktoria had seen them. And now he was so confused.

"James" Will said in exasperation. "I know I'm not really one to talk; but if you have feelings for this girl, why did you even kiss Maria in the first place?"

James wrung his hands. "I- I don't know. I was thinking of Viktoria when I was talking to Maria, and I just- If I didn't kiss her I was going to punch something. Viktoria- she's in my mind every moment of the day. I don't know what's going on with me. I can't stop thinking about her. And every time I think about her, by the Angel, every time I think of her, I get the urge to-"

"Okay!" Will exclaimed, interrupting his son. James flushed a deep, ruby red, the colour coming from below his shirt, and up to the roots of his hairs. "This is certainly a, er, predicament you have there" Will nodded. "The first thing you have to do is this- tell Maria your arrangements off. That you're not going to fool around with her anymore"

James nodded. It made sense to him. He couldn't keep stringing Maria along like that, especially if she was starting to think of them as a couple. Which she was, because she told him yesterday that everyone thought they were courting anyway, so they might as well do it properly. The thought of courting Maria scared James half to death, and not because of the commitment, but because it would be with Maria. That girl was possessive when she wanted to be.

"Secondly" Will continued. "You have to show Miss Kyoai that you're a gentleman" James again nodded. "And thirdly, you must tell her how you feel and hope she returns your affections"

James stared at his father as if he were insane. "And what if she doesn't? Return my affections, I mean?" Will gave him a smile.

"I guess that's for you to find out"

/\

Viktoria couldn't breathe. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around wildly. It was still dark, maybe early morning, and stars twinkled from the window next to her bed. There was weight next to her on the bed, and a hand covering her mouth, another holding her right thigh, a silent warning of what could come. The moon outside silhouetted the man's body, making his face unreadable. But Viktoria could feel those eyes, which were the exact colour as hers, cutting into her skin.

"Little Vikki, did you really think that the Nephilim could hide you?" Her father murmured in her ear. Viktoria's heart threatened to pound out of her chest, but she remained still in her bed, silently praying that he just wished to speak with her. But she did not have that luck, for the hand over her mouth slipped down her cheek and around her neck to her bodice. She tensed and he chuckled.

"Don't worry Vikki, I'm not going to hurt you" He whispered against her throat. She wanted to scream out, to tell him what a liar he was but then, suddenly the weight lifted from her bed, the door opened and her father was gone. Viktoria sat up, staring at the door in astonishment, shuddering at the reminder of his body on hers before lying back down.  
He was in the Institute. He could get inside the holy walls of the place. She shuddered at the thought and rolled over, pulling the covers up to her chin. She wasn't safe. No matter where she was, she wasn't safe.

When dawn broke, Viktoria was relieved. She stood up and began readying herself for the day. She had never needed help dressing herself, mainly because she had no one to help her. She put on her corset, chemise and then her dress quickly and without a problem, and then sat down at the vanity. All in all, she did not think she looked that bad. She had certainly looked worse. Her hair was in the state it always was in the morning, a big ball of red hair on top her head, but she was paler than usual, and the shadows under her eyes, a mark of how much sleep she had gotten the night before, stood out like bruises in her face. With a sigh, she picked up a brush and began trying to tame her hair.

_**There you goes! Chapter nine! Whooooooooo! Um, just in case you guys didn't realise, I kind of changed the time setting for Viktoria. It was still night time when her dad visited her, but it was morning when James spoke to Will. I hope that didn't confuse anyone!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Faithful Companion,**_

_**VioletBlueEyes**_

_**BOOK OF THE CHAPTER-**_

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians. (Only just read it 0.0)**_

_**Favourite canon pairing- Annabeth and Percy  
Favourite non-canon pairing- Hmmm, I still like Annabeth and Percy. I don't really like any other couples in the series.  
Favourite character- Umm, I'm guessing you expect me to say Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase. But nah, I think it has to be Grover Underwood. Or Tyson. I like both of them, and Clarisse. **_

_**And I didn't do one for last time, so I'll do it now.**_

_**LAST CHAPTERS BOOK OF THE CHAPTER-**_

_**The manga series 'Descendants of Darkness' (Okay, I know it's not really a book, but I did READ it!)**_

_**Favourite canon pairing- Um, I don't know if they really have a canon pairing for this series. Maybe Hisoka and Tsuzuki?  
Favourite non-canon series- TsuSoka! (Hisoka/Tsuzuki. What can I say, I'm a yaoi fan?)  
Favourite character- Tsuzuki, followed by Hisoka. It's hard to choose, they're really quite awesome!**_


	13. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for being gone for a while, but I have returned!**_

_**Gem- Sorry for last chapter with Vikki's dad, but it was part of the story and it needed to be in there. I think I may need to up the rating… And Percy and Clarisse? Really? xD Wooooowwwwww… xD**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me- Well, since James put up such a fight last time *glares at James, who cowers behind Anna* I think maybe Hunter should do it.  
Hunter- *groans*  
Me- What was that?  
Anna- *grins* Yeah, Hunter, what was that?  
Hunter- Er, nothing *fidgets* Violet doesn't own the Infernal Devices. Cassandra Clare does. She does own us however.  
Anna- *jokingly* Nah, we all know I own you Hunter  
Viktoria- Well, technically, Theah owns you…  
James- *cheerfully* And you, Vik!  
Viktoria- *pats the top of his had with an eyeroll* Very good, James  
James- *pouts***_

The Next Generation- Chapter Ten

"Why are you two so happy?"

Hunter jumped slightly as his _parabatai _dislodged himself from the doorframe of the library, and strutted into the room with his slight hip-swinging walk. James did not look like he had slept well, and Hunter could sense a tad of anxiety inside himself, which he knew had to be coming from James. Hunter himself was about as happy as he could believe, teasing and distracting Anna as she had tried to read her book. She was also sitting on top of him, and Hunter had his arms around her waist, which was now causing him to blush. She did not seem to be at all abashed at being caught by her brother in Hunter's lap.

"Why aren't you?" Anna retorted with a grin, which was a silent way to say that she was kidding around. James gave her a good-natured smile in return. That was one of the reasons Hunter was best friend's with James, he was usually so care-free, but the last few days he had been the polar opposite. Hunter was glad to see him back to his usual self.

"I have just seen your mother in her nightgown. I am in a reasonably bad mood" James joked. Anna tried to blanch at him, but the effect was ruined by the fact that she couldn't seem to get the smile off her face. Hunter knew she was also glad James was back to normal.

"Ah, I see" Anna nodded wisely. "Unspeakable horror was beheld." She erupted into giggles, which caused the two boys to laugh. It was a good feeling, Hunter thought, to be able to laugh with his two favourite (other than his mother) people in the world again. James had been so unpredictable lately, and Anna and Hunter were beginning their relationship.

"I'm going to be off soon I'm afraid" James said after a few minutes of banter and general playfulness. "I need to speak to Maria" Anna gave an unladylike snort at this.

"Yes, I'm sure you're going to be 'talking'" She grinned. James protested at the insinuation, but couldn't seem to keep the smile off his face. He felt much better after talking to his father. Will had been very understanding with the whole Viktoria/Maria situation, more understanding than James would have been if their roles were reversed. And James was now resolved to speak to Maria, call things off, and prove to Viktoria that he was a decent guy.

"Well?" Hunter said, suppressing a smile. "What are you going to be talking about that is so important that you're willingly going to go into Jonathon Verlac's lair? You do remember what happened when you were there last time, right?"

"Ah, well, I was young and foolish back then" James said carelessly. Hunter grinned, punching him playfully in the upper arm.

"You were sixteen. It was eight months ago" He chuckled. Anna shook her head at the two, murmuring something about boys and their stupidity. James ruffled her hair good-naturedly, she scowled at him. He laughed. Hunter was very glad to see his best friend back.

/\

"James!" Maria squealed with delight, nearly pouncing on the seventeen year old. She was confused when he stopped her attack, holding her at arm's length. He had an expression of uncharacteristic seriousness and Maria had a sudden feeling of dread. She had a feeling something bad was about to happen.

He led her over to the big oak that stood in the front yard of her home and sat down in the shade, Maria sitting next to him. The shade cast shadows on his face, making him look even more enticing than usual. He was all angles and soft features, gorgeous, like what Maria thought an angel would look like. He gazed at her with a gentle kindness. Maria wondered what was going on.

"Maria, you know I- you know that I care about you, right?" He asked. Maria nodded slowly, peering at him through her eyelashes.

"Yes, I do" She replied, trying to work out where he was going with this.

"And I don't want to hurt you, but, well…" He looked at her with an expression of distress. "I don't know how to do this"

It clicked to her then exactly what he was saying. Her cheeks flushed in both embarrassment and anger, and she stood abruptly, feeling humiliated at the tears that pricked at the corner of her eyes. "Are you serious? You're breaking up with me?"

James looked up at her helplessly. "We were never dating, Mar'" He said. Maria exploded.

"We never said it in words James, but we were!" She exclaimed. "And I was in love with you. I am in love with you!" She dropped back down to him and cradled his face in her hands. "Doesn't that mean anything?"

James swallowed hard and looked away from her tear-pooled green eyes. "Maria, please, you can't mean that. I'm nothing special. You can't love me, I never did anything that would make you love me-"

"You made me laugh!" She replied, her bottom lip trembling. "You made me feel better by just walking into the room, you always made me smile, and made me feel like I meant something. Please… James…"

But Maria knew it was useless when he looked at her again. His eyes were full of guilt and pain, but she could also see what the truth. He didn't love her, he never had, she had just been a distraction from the hardships in his life. But what had changed…?

"It's that girl, isn't it?" She whispered. "Viktoria. You're dumping me for her"

James's expression told her all she needed to know.


	14. Chapter 11

_**Helllllooooooooooooooo! Some pushy reader (Eh, hem THEAH) pressured me to write up this next chapter, though my muse had gone on a sudden vacation without warning. I kidnapped her and brought her back home to my brain xD**_

_**I've changed my penname, in case you guys didn't notice!**_

_**Anyways, updating!**_

_**Gem- Yeah, I felt bad for Maria, cause I think she legitimately loved James (I have no idea if she really did. My characters have a mind of their own xD) I'm not sure if she'll do anything either. Oh, BTW, thanks to you, all I can see when I read PJO is ClarisseXPercy moments! xD**_

_**Disclaimer-**_

_**Anna- I'll do it. Cause I'm awesome and I'm favourite… *strange expression crosses face*  
Me- Actually, I think Violet's my fav- *claps hand over mouth, wide-eyed*  
James- Ianthinarum!  
Hunter- Stupid Fanfiction author!  
Viktoria- *shakes head*  
James- And you say I'm dim-witted!  
Anna- *hastily as to change subject* ianthinarum doesn't own the Infernal Devices, though she owns the main characters in this story and the plot line!  
Me- STORYTIME! *hastily walks away***_

Next Generation- Chapter Eleven

James glared at the plain white wall, his jaw clenched, and his arms crossed. He wasn't in a particularly good mood- hadn't been since speaking to Maria- and now he had to put up with this? What the hell was the Angel playing at?

"Jaxon, the diary was useless" James said stiffly. "Nothing I dreamt or thought or whatever would have helped"

Jaxon raised a dark eyebrow at James, his icy-purple eyes emotionless. "Are you a licensed physiologist, James?" James opened his mouth but Jaxon didn't let him answer. "No, you are not, therefore, you do not _know _if the journal would have worked. But it doesn't even matter now, does it, because you didn't even try"

James's temper reared up and he could feel his cheeks flush in anger. So what if he didn't try with the stupid journal? He didn't need it to tell him he was screwed in the head.

"Leave me the bloody hell alone, you old sot!" He snapped, standing up quickly. "You don't know anything about me, you…" James's words faded away as he looked at Jaxon. It wasn't really his expression but the look in his eyes that chilled James. Jaxon was always cold, but the look in his eyes now was one of pure death. James realised then that he really, really didn't want to get on Jaxon's bad side.

"James William Herondale" Jaxon said softly. James swallowed hard and he watched Jaxon warily. Jaxon raised his hand, and James thought for one wild moment that the older man was going to hit him. But all he did was rub his jaw wearily. "Obviously you feel that you know more than me. You're free to go"

Relief swamped James's chest and he quickly began retreating from the room.

"Oh, and James?"

The seventeen-year-old glanced back at Jaxon curiously. Jaxon gave him a bland smile that looked odd on his face. "Say hello to Viktoria, for me, will you?"

James stared at him for a moment in confusion. Viktoria? Jaxon knew Viktoria? But how? Was she ill? "Um, yeah, okay" He said, leaving the doctor's office with a frown marring his features. He strode down the dimly lit corridors (It was around nine o'clock at night), still wondering about Jaxon's connection to Viktoria when he walked passed his Aunt's room. He backpedalled. Something didn't sit right.

Cautiously, he knocked on Tessa Carstairs door. There was no answer, though he knew his non-biological aunt had gone to bed a short while ago. He knocked louder. "Aunt Tessa?" He called. Still no answer. Warily, he tested the door. It swung open under his touch. Strange, Tessa didn't sleep with her door unlocked.

He stepped inside the room and immediately stepped in something warm, sticky and wet. His instinctive reaction was to throw-up as nausea roared like a wave within him, because the metallic tang in the air could only mean one thing.

/\

Hunter wasn't sure when the feeling off unease settled within him, or why. He was with Anna in her room, talking about the pros and cons of reading such books like _In the Goblin's Market_, and was having a very amusing time. They kept on pausing in there talking's, however to kiss, and other things along those lines. Though Hunter couldn't shake that feeling of unease, and it only increased when there was a knock on Anna's bedroom door, followed by the quick scuffle of feet.

Anna frowned and stood up along-side Hunter. When he opened the door, Hunter was surprised to see his father's jade cane leaning on the wall beside the door. He picked it up, only to drop it in revulsion again. Anna gasped and an expression of horror crossed her face as she pushed past Hunter to crouch down next to the cane.

It was slick with thick, crimson blood. The silver dragon head on the top looked sinister, the teeth stained red. The glow of witchlight in the room made the scarlet colour stand out shockingly against the pale-green of the walking-stick. Anna's hand trembled as she picked it up. The cane could have only come from one place, the place it was always kept, along with Hunter's father, James Carstairs's violin.

"Hunter, we have to go find your mother"

_**Chapter Eleven. Wow, what a depressing chapter, right? The stories finally starting to roll.**_

_**To lighten the mood, I want to do a competition. Put in a review (or PM) who you would like me to pair together for a smutty one-shot. I'll do any pairing, but the one with the most votes will win.**_

_**Writing for Life-**_

_**ianthinarum**_


	15. Chapter 12

_**Next Chapter! This one was so sad, I just had to put the ending as I did. Sorry for the delay btw. I tried to make it longer cause of that.**_

Next Generation- Chapter 11

Hunter stared at his hands numbly. Blotches of brownish-red liquid stained his palms and crusted under his fingernails. _Dead, _he thought dully, _she's dead. _  
He and Anna had rushed up to his mother's room quickly two hours ago to find James standing in the middle of Tessa's room, his white shirt stained in blood, his eyes wide in disbelief and horror. Lying on the bed, quite dead, was Tessa Carstairs.  
Hunter remembered thinking for a wild moment that James had killed her. That he had had a breakdown and murdered Hunter's mother. The thought was gone as soon as it had come when the two boys locked eyes. James's eyes had reflected horror and deep sorrow. James would never have done this.

"Hunter" the blue eyed teenager said now. "C'mon, we're going for a walk" Hunter looked up from his hands to look at his _parabatai_ expressionlessly. James's expression was not piteous, or sympathetic, but compassionate. Hunter knew he was not going to pretend, that James was not going to tell him everything would be alright. That's what made Hunter stumble up and allow James to lead him out of the room.

They did not speak until they were outside the Institute, and sitting by the lake that sat near their home. The moon was full in the sky, and cast a shimmering glow on the dark water. Crickets could be heard chirping in the distance, and an owl hooted from somewhere above. Hunter drew his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, propping his chin onto his knees.

"It's okay to cry" James told him after a moment. He was sitting next to Hunter, cross-legged, and was watching the water like his best friend. "You don't have to act strong"

Hunter took a shuddery breath. "The tears won't come" he rasped, his voice hoarse like he hadn't used it for days. He could feel James's eyes shift from the water to his face, and could feel his blue gaze burn into his skin.

"Okay" James said with such simplicity that if Hunter could smile, he would have. James wouldn't force him to feel, he wouldn't force him to grieve. "I'm here if you need me, though" He laid back against the damp grass, his hair falling away from his face as he gazed up at the stars.

"There's Hercules" He said after a moment, pointing towards the sky. "And Draco the Dragon, the Three Wise Men…" He started naming off more constellations. After a long moment, Hunter lay down next to his best friend and looked up at the sky as well.

"There's the Archer, and the Centaur" He said, pointing (**A/N: I apologise if these constellations are wrong, I'm trying to remember what they all are) **"There's Andromeda, and Sirius…"

They lay like that for a long time, gazing up at the stars and pointing out constellations. Hunter sat up suddenly, feeling lighter, and James followed him slowly. "Hunter? Are you alrig-" He was cut off when Hunter abruptly threw his arms around him, a gut-wrenching sob breaking free. James wrapped his arms around his _parabatai _and held him while he cried, until all the tears were gone from his system and all he could do was hiccup.

"I'm an orphan" Hunter muttered, his head still on James's shoulder. "I have no mother and no father"

"You have a family though" James said softly. He pulled back to look at Hunter. His blue eyes were soft as he gazed at Hunter, and the brunette felt warmth bubble within him. This was his best friend, his insane, funny, sensitive, emotional, kind, wonderful best friend. Knowing James wouldn't judge him was what had allowed him to cry finally. He didn't have to be strong in front of him.

/\

"She was murdered, no doubt about it" Rolando Highsmith said briskly, turning his gaze away from the mutilated body of Tessa Carstairs. Will Herondale stood near him, clearly distraught, his parlour sickly white, and his eyes rimmed in red. He wouldn't look anywhere near Tessa, not that Tatiana could blame him. Her husband's oldest friend was now dead.

"I know that, but how? Who could have done this?" Will asked, wringing his hands. "Rolando, you are the best detective in the Clave, surely you must know something!"

Rolando peered down at the body with an expert eye. "Well, her major arteries, here and here" He said, tracing lines of flesh. "Were severed, which may suggest that the person who did this knew where the most blood would flow. The cuts are also rather deep, which could mean that the person was heavy –handed, or using an incredibly sharp weapon… such as a seraph blade."

"What do you mean?" Tatiana asked sharply. Rolando looked at her sympathetically.

"Mrs Herondale, we cannot rule out a Shadowhunter. In fact, a Shadowhunter was found at the scene"

"James wouldn't have done this!" Will exclaimed, his head snapping up to glare at Rolando. The Shadowhunter raised an eyebrow at Will critically.

"Mr Herondale, I have spoken to your doctor" He said coolly. "He has informed me of James's, er… mental problems. Your son has shown aggression towards you and your family. Even his own _parabatai. _You should know better than anyone how strange that is.  
"James Herondale is the prime suspect in this case, whether you like it or not"

/\

Anna chewed her lip as she watched James and Hunter leave the room. Viktoria sat on the other side of the room, her eyes on James as he and his best friend left the room. Anna wondered what James was going to say to Hunter, and whether it would be any good. James wasn't really known for his tact.

"Miss Herondale, do you think Mr Carstairs will be alright?" Viktoria asked Anna softly. Anna tore her gaze from the door to look at the younger girl. Like most people in the Institute, Viktoria's eyes were red-rimmed, as if she had been crying profusely. Anna knew Viktoria must feel terrible. Tessa had been the one to give her refuge in the Institute, and now… now she was gone.

"I'm afraid not" Anna said stiffly. She didn't mean to sound so rude, but she barely knew Viktoria and- well, Anna thought it all seemed strange that horrible things had started happening since Viktoria joined them. James going mad, Tessa being murdered. It was all too much of a coincidence. "Hunter loved- loves his mother dearly. But he'll get over it, he's strong"

Viktoria bit her lip and looked away. Anna knew she probably thought the blonde was being heartless, but it was hard for Anna to deal with emotions. She had always put a wall around herself so people didn't think of her as a silly, stupid little girl who needed protecting, and that wall had made it hard for her to connect with people. Now she didn't know how to comfort Viktoria- or Hunter. And she desperately wanted to. She felt weak, just sitting here, doing nothing.

Anna stood. She needed something to do, needed to keep her hands busy.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Herondale" Viktoria said as she watched Anna fidget. Anna shrugged.

"It's more Hunter's loss then mine. I was never really close to Tessa" Anna glanced at Viktoria, who was watching her with concerned eyes.

"None of you have cried" She said softly. Anna frowned.

"Excuse me?" Viktoria wrung her hands.

"None of you have cried. You, nor James, nor Hunter have cried for Theresa Carstairs. Why is that?" Anna swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. She went over and sat next to Viktoria.

"Miss Kyoai, Shadowhunters are taught at a young age to be strong." She looked at the red-head. "That makes it very hard for us to grieve like mundanes- and like Downworlders" she added quickly. "In a way, you are more human than we are"

"Doesn't that make you sad, that you cannot grieve properly?" Viktoria asked quietly, as if she thought the ghosts around them could hear. They could if they wanted, Anna supposed, but there were no ghosts near the Institute except the one that lived in the lake. Malcolm. "Do you not wish you could, Anna?"

Anna's lips curled up into a humourless smile. "No, I do not" At Viktoria's surprised look, she elaborated. "Shadowhunters go through so much pain, physically. Why would I want to add the pain to my mentality?"

/\

When James and Hunter came back into the Institute, Viktoria stood up. James watched her leave with a heavy heart. He had hoped, maybe, that she would be speaking to him again, but it seemed as if this was not going to be the case. He excused himself from his companions as short while later and began wandering the Institute. It was ghostly quiet at night, but James had always found that comforting- despite the fact that he hated darkness. When he was younger, he would suffer from nightmares that were nearly physically painful to bear. He would wander the halls then as well, at the ages of five, and seven and nine, to find comfort, but being unable to bring himself to go to his parents.  
The nightmares had always been of the same genre, his family dying; from a demon's attack, from a sinister force, old age, poison, sometimes even by his own hand. It seemed now that these dreams were coming true.

He staggered to a halt and leaned against a wall, trying to calm his accelerated heart. He kept on seeing his dead aunt's body, the slices in her skin and the blood. _The blood. _It was not the sight of his aunt dead that got to him the most, but how much blood she had bled. He couldn't believe so much blood could be in one person. He could still feel it on him, on his clothes, and shoes and even on his hands, where he had dropped to his hands and knees in pure shock. It was even in his hair, where he had clutched the shaggy locks in terror.

"James?"

Slowly James looked up, and he realised that in his daze, he had slipped to floor and began clutching his middle tightly. He was shaking.

"Viktoria..." He crocked, and then cleared his throat. "I- what's wrong?"

Viktoria's expression was one of utmost compassion. She stood in front of James, still in her nightgown. Her hair was tied back in a hurried ponytail, and her feet were bare. Even through his daze, James thought she looked beautiful. She kneeled down to face him properly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, not unkindly. James realised he had stopped outside her room.

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean to come here" He whispered. "I'll- I'll go. I'm sorry" He scrambled up and Viktoria followed him. Standing, James was taller, which was to be expected since Viktoria was younger than him by two years. She tilted her head up to look at him.

"James, no, that's not what I meant" She leaned up to cradle his cheek in one of her hands, and James leaned into it. James was watching her cautiously, sure she was going to scream at him at any minute, or at least ask him how he had found Tessa. Rolando Highsmith had questioned him ruthlessly about why he was in Tessa's room, and how he had been found with Tessa's blood all over him. He knew he was the main suspect, and the only reason he was not in the Silent City was because they had been unable to find the weapon Tessa had been murdered with.

"Do you wish to sleep with me tonight?" Viktoria asked, throwing James. He gazed at her with astonishment. There was no double-meaning in her gaze, James realised. She literally meant sleep, in a totally innocent way. James hesitated a moment, before giving a barely-there nod. He was going to allow himself to be vulnerable for one night. Viktoria took his hand and led him towards her door.

"I- I'm covered in blood" James said hesitantly. Surely, if Viktoria had asked him to stay the night, she believed he was innocent? Viktoria glanced back at him, her velvet black eyes dark. James's face scrunched up in confusion. Viktoria didn't have black eyes. He was even less sure about joining her, but followed her into the room none the less.

He thought they were going to go to bed straight away, but Viktoria went over to a corner of her room and grabbed a washcloth and water. She came back over to him and proceeded to rubbing his face. James sat still while she cleaned his face. When she reached his neck, he tilted his head to the side, his hair falling away from his throat to expose skin that seemed pale in the darkness and witchlight.

"Are you okay with me being here?" He whispered. "You don't have to let me stay" He saw Viktoria smile gently in the darkness. Maybe it was just the dim lighting that made her eyes look black.

"I offered. You needn't act as if you're a burden to my presence, James" She told him. She reached the top of his shirt and hesitated, obviously unsure as how to proceed. James blushed as he realised what she was waiting for and was tempted to say that it was enough. But blood had soaked through his shirt and onto his skin, and the thought of having it gone was too tempting.

He began unbuttoning the thin material and Viktoria watched him, her eyes slightly wider than usual, until it was completely open. When it was, Viktoria pushed the material off broad shoulders, down to James's elbows and the feeling was so completely intimate to James that he stilled for a moment. Viktoria paused from looking him over- and he noticed her doing it, had felt her eyes on his skin- and slowly looked up at him. Their eyes locked and Viktoria blushed, kneeling down to rub the cloth against his chest.

"I- I can do it" James stammered. He thought she must be dreadfully uncomfortable, cleaning him like he was an invalid. "If you wish"

Viktoria shook her head mutely and continued cleaning blood from James's body. James was uncomfortable himself, and was extremely ticklish. He kept wiggling and trying not to giggle. After a few moments he realised Viktoria was tickling him on purpose and laughed out loud.

"You're cruel" he teased, giggling slightly. It felt good to laugh. Viktoria laughed and stood back up, holding the now horribly grubby cloth in her hand. She chucked in a waste basket.

"Ready for bed?" Viktoria asked with a sly grin that made James think she was not quite as innocent as she seemed.

_**Annnnnnnnnnndddd done! 2462 words, aren't you proud of me?**_

_**Guys, for the smutty story, I've got a winner (Thanks Halley for making all your friends vote, yes I know it was you! ;) ). And it's gonna be hot. The pairing is my new favourite, though I had been against the idea of it for months. Thanks to Halley and Hannah for all the fan art, by the way, one of the pics is my laptop wallpaper ;) **_

_**The new-sexy-pairing-enthusiast-**_

_**Ianthiarum**_


End file.
